


Make Me See Stars, Mr. Grimes

by mannana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me See Stars, Mr. Grimes

It wasn't as if she hadn't dreamt of this moment for months or anything. She had. In detail. With her fucking fingers in her panties.

 

It was embarrassing now how wrong she had had it. How completely and utterly wrong she’d thought he’d be in bed. Maybe those times in the shower with that vibe Maggie had got her for her “birthday” were just fantasies of what she wanted. The rough, plaster her to the wall, fuck her senseless fantasies.

 

Jesus she wanted that.

 

But Rick was kissing her now like he couldn't breathe without her lips. Soft and slow and making her knees tremble.

 

Naked Rick Grimes was the hottest damn thing she’d ever laid eyes on. The dimples on his ass, that damn chest of his, his lust blown eyes. She could get lost in those eyes if she let herself dwell on them long enough. But not right now she wasn't, no way was she missing this chance to look at his body. To touch every inch she could reach. To tongue her way down his stomach.

 

She shivered in anticipation.

 

“Cold?” He cocked an eyebrow at her, smiling.

 

“Not even a little bit.” She whispered and shoved her tongue back into his mouth.

 

Beth wasn't this girl usually. Wasn't the kind to take charge and do whatever she felt like doing. Granted she’d only had sex with him three other times, but this time? This time was like someone else had taken over her body, taken over her mind. Rick was making her feel things she’d never felt. And God did she love it.

 

Rick was on her the minute she was undressed, wrapping his big hands across the small of her back, pressing her body against his. He was so warm. Hot. Breathing in her ear. Whispering her name and nipping at her flesh. He laid her down quick, hovering over her body while he pulled a blanket over the top of them.

 

“So you don’t get cold.” He chuckled and kissed down her neck. He got to her navel before she stopped him.

 

“Nuh uh.” She tugged at his hair, making him look her in the eyes. “Me first.” She smiled and pushed him onto his back.

 

She crawled over his body, straddling his waist, pressing his erection against her thigh. He groaned from deep in his chest, and she melted a little. She needed to hear that sound again and again. Only louder.

 

Her kiss was animalistic, more eager than his had been. Her lips working fast down his neck and biting a nipple as she went. (Which gained another groan that made her lower half clench with excitement). She pulled his cock between her lips, knowing she wasn't exactly talented at this, but she didn’t even care. She wanted him in her mouth, calling out her name.

 

And he did.

 

Oh it was amazing the way he shivered and shook. The way his legs twitched with each pull of her lips. The way his fingers threaded through her hair and the way he grunted and cursed as he came.

 

He was sweeter than she expected. She didn’t hesitate to swallow. God, when did she turn into such a dirty girl? She licked her lips and smiled up at him, waiting for him to come down before she asked the question that was now burning in the front of her mind.

 

He was panting still when she lay down beside him. He chuckled a little when she started tracing her fingers through is chest hair.

 

“Jesus, Beth. What’s gotten into you?” He said with a content smile.

 

“Nothing,” She kissed his cheek and purred into his ear, “yet.”

 

“Mmm,” He nodded and pulled her body onto his.

 

She smiled at him. A wicked smile. An “I can’t wait” smile. His breathing picked up again.

 

“Baby, I don’t think I can yet.” He wiggled his hips against hers and laughed lightly.

 

“Don’t want that yet.” She crawled a little further up his body, her wet center now barely sitting on his chest. “I want you to eat my pussy.” She bit her bottom lip.

 

Rick’s eyes widened in surprise, his dick twitching against his thigh, shocked at her words.

 

He smiled.

 

“Then get the fuck up here.” He growled and grabbed her thighs, pulling her onto his face.

 

 

 

She wanted it to last a lot longer than it did. She’d gotten herself so worked up thinking about it, sucking Rick off and teasing him, she was nearly about to come already. But once his tongue touched her skin she almost exploded. Her hips bucked on their own and she immediately forgot how to breathe. He wrapped his arms around the outside of her thighs, holding her in place while he fucked her wildly with his tongue. She panted his name, cursed him. Jesus fuck he was good at this. She rolled her hips against his chin, his beard scratching her skin, making her shudder. She pulled his hair, probably too hard, and rode his face until she couldn't see straight any longer. Until air was too hard to pull into her lungs. Until she bucked and shook and her heart nearly stopped.

 

As soon as she came he tossed her onto her back. He impaled her a second later.

 

He kissed her fiercely, like she had done to him, making her taste herself. She sucked at his lips, his tongue, greedily taking the taste from him. And he pounded into her, the bed squeaking loudly.

 

“I’m gonna make you come again, sweet heart,” He growled and she felt her muscles clench at the sound.

 

“Make me see stars, Mr. Grimes.” She purred and he fucking lost it.

 

It was glorious. Beautiful. The growl that escaped his throat, matched the moan that came from her perfectly. The gasping whine that followed made her entire body shake. The feeling of his muscles clenching beneath her fingertips, and the way his hips thrust, deep and hard, made her vision go blurry. Finished with the warm sensation as he spilled deep inside her as she whispered his name and pulled him as close to her body as humanly possible.

 

Perfect.  


End file.
